The sniffles
by stormdragon16
Summary: Lucy isn't feeling well, and her absence is noticed in the guild. So, someone decides to bring her soup.


** Hey guys/gals! I was driving home with my mom from Walmart, and this idea suddenly popped into my head. So I thought, why not make a one shot out of it? This is that one shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

There is an old wives tale that when you sneeze, it means someone is talking about you, whether it be good or bad. At first, Lucy had believed it.

But she had been sneezing so often that all topics concerning her would have run dry.

First was the sniffles, then the coughing, then the sneezing and the gravelly voice. It was nothing serious, just a case of the flu.

She woke up one morning, stumbled into the bath room, and stripped. The teen glanced in the mirror and was horrified by what she saw.

Messy hair ( and not just getting out of bed messy hair, it was like she had styled it to look that messy.), a red, stuffy nose, and the horrible flush on her pretty face.

Cursing her badluck, she stumbled back into the main room and got on sweats and a tank top, threw her hair up in a messy bun, and called it quits.

Flopping back into her bed, she bundled up, and hoped that no one would be missing her at the guild.

* * *

Where was she? He scanned the room once more before letting his head slam on the table in defeat.

He sighed animatedly, catching the attention of his friends, who were more like worshippers.

"Laxus-sama, is something a matter?"

"Laxus, don't be sad!"

"C'mon man, what's up?" "What's up what's up?"

The three doted upon him as a new mother would dote upon her child.

"Please shut up. " His muffled voice came, silencing them. He sighed again, voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Where could she be?" Freed blinked in surprise, while Ever and Bixlow were totally lost.

"You mean Lucy-san? I didn't think you were serious about that." Freed looked troubled. Would Lucy-san be taking away his precious Laxus-kun? No matter how nice she was, he would not let that happen!

He was shaken from his musings by the sound of sniggering.

"Are you talking about the cheerleader? What's so special about her?" Bixlow snorted, his babies echoing him.

"Oh shut up!" Evergreen hit him in the chest with her fan. "Did you think about his feelings, and the fact that he may like her?" Her eyes sparkled. "Oh, how cute you two would be together! I should tell Mira!" She rushed towards the bar, searching for the fair haired maiden.

Laxus simply sighed again. "Idiots, how could I like her..." but his face betrayed his words, for a light dusting of pink had made its way across his cheeks.

Two minutes later, the girls had set him up with the perfect date supplies, giggling all the while.

"Ok, so here is Lucys address, and when you get there, be sure to use the door, not the window. She hates that. Here is some food I whipped up, there's soup, bread, and some cheese and wine. You need to be nice looking, so let's fix you up a little..." Mira explained, brushing the dirt out of his coat and frowning.

"You know what, come back here, I have just the thing for you to wear." She and Ever dragged him to the back storage rooms and started rummaging through the wooden crates containing everything from alcohol to cleaning supplies, which were often mixed up by Cana.

"Ah! Here we go!" Mira popped up holding a pair of black dress pants and a gray, long sleeved dress shirt. She shoved them into Laxus' broad chest and ushered him behind a curtain to change.

When he was ready, the two woman pushed him out the back entrance, wishing him luck. He thanked them- sheepishly with a deep re hue on his face- and bid them adiuè.

* * *

The reflection of the moon against the river made Laxus rethink his whole plan. Would she even be home? Would she enjoy this?

"241 strawberry street..." He mumbled under his breath, deep in thought. When had he first become interested in her? Was it on Tenojima, where she stood next to her comrades, or during the Grand magic games, when she had fought so bravely for their guild?

Whenever it happened, he was glad he had fallen for her. With her long, golden hair, her chocolate brown eyes that could hold so much emotion, and not to mention those unworldly curves and breasts. He blushed at the thought.

Even though they had not talked much, Lucy had changed him. Before her, he had never blushed, let alone want to stay with a girl for more than a one night stand!

Glancing up, he took in the sight of her appartment. Cute. She walked up the stoop and knocked three times on the door, awkwardly holding the basket of things at his side and tapped his foot on the ground. When she answered, to say he was surprised was an understatement.

The usually put together blonde looked as if she had just rolled out of bed, when in reality she had. Her hair was in a bun, and she was wearing loose fitting pants and a tank top that accentuated her already large chest. She squinted in the moonlight, supprise flitting across her face.

"Laxus? What are you doing here?" She sneezed, falling to the ground.

"Lucy!" Somehow, he managed to keep the basket in his hands while catching Lucy in his arms.

'She's so light. Has she been eating?' He thought, walking into the house and laying her on her bed. He kicked off his shoes, and grabbed the container of soup out of the basket to heat it up. When that was done, he grabbed a spoon.

"Lucy... wake up..." he shook her gently and grinned as she groaned and rolled over.

"Laxus..."

"I came over cause I was worried about you." He brushed some of the hair from her forehead. "And... I have something to tell you." He grinned nervously.

"But anyways, soup first. Now, sit up."

"I can feed my self!"

"Yeah right, you can barely stand up on your own. Now say, 'ah'."

The next few minutes were quiet except for the sound of the spoon hitting the bowl.

"Thank you, Laxus, I..." she started, bt fell asleep mid sentence.

He smiled warmly towards the blonde. He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Lucy."

* * *

"Woah! You're better already?"

"Yup! I'm in tip top shape!" Lucy grinned, trowing up her arm and flexing her muscles. Her friends laughed, and continued on with the conversation, slowly getting onto the topic of Gray's stripping habbits.

Out of the blue, a strong hand gripped down on Lucy's shoulder, startling her. She turned her head, looking for the attacker.

It was Laxus.

"Come here for a second." He pulled her out the guild doors, shutting them firmly before speaking.

"Listen, this is gonna sound really cheesy, but will you stay with me? I really like you." He said quickly, closing his eyes as if waiting for her to slap him.

When no sound came, he cracked open his eyes slowly, and was shocked to see Lucy standing as still as a statue.

"Lucy..? Are y-"

"I LIKE YOU, TOO, LAXUS!"

She was swept up in his strong arms, and twirled around. He set her down on the ground, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

The two were to caught up in the moment to notice the whole guild watching and cat calling.

And to think, it all happened because of the sniffles.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I didn't know how to end it, so I just kinda fudged it. F you want to check out my other stories, just go to my profile.**


End file.
